


26 Minutes And 42 Seconds

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, POV Zelda, but it might, it could happen after a speedrun, it probably doesn't, this isn't TECHNICALLY canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Link speedruns the game at record-breaking speed. What happens after a naked amnesiac with a soup ladle saves Zelda?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 933
Collections: ùwú oh worm? then squirm.





	26 Minutes And 42 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> [This was inspired by this comic!](https://artsekey.tumblr.com/post/635904042524082176/for-at-least-some-speed-runners-this-is-canon) Initially, at least. It got away from me.

"I need to know... do you really... remember m-"

Wait.

Now that she can see him, something is definitely off.

"Hey, magic voice lady! I got here as soon as I could."

_Magic voice lady...?_

Time was a strange concept while she was holding back Ganon. But now that she thought about it, it hadn't been very long since he woke up.

If she had to guess, it hadn't been more than a day.

What is he _wearing?_ No, that's not the right question. What isn't he wearing?

"...These scars- it must be you, but- what happened to your armor?!"

"My what."

His... okay, okay, this is _fine._

"And the Master Sword! Was it destroyed in your encounter with Ganon?"

"Um-"

He's holding a soup ladle. He defeated Ganon with a _soup ladle?_

"Did you fight him as you are?! How are you alive!?"

"I hit it with my stick more than it hit me with it's stick. Seemed straight forward enough."

Well. Well, he's not wrong.

By a certain definition, that is what happened.

Link rubs the back of his neck and she realizes she's been staring at him.

"Who... are you, actually?"

"I'm Zelda. Did my Father not tell you about me?"

"He might have, I kinda zoned out."

"Did he tell you to go to Kakariko?"

"Maybe? What's Kakariko?"

\---

Night falls shortly after their first conversation. Link remembers his name, the names of a few weapons, how to cook one dish that boosts his strength immensely, and how to defeat evil incarnate.

He does not remember her.

In the end, they just camp out in the field they're standing in, with the horse she summoned.

She combs her fingers through it's mane. Behind her, Link sticks his hand in the fire and then immediately jumps back.

"Do you think we should name it?"

"Name what?"

"The horse."

"What's a horse?"

"This," she waves at the horse, "is a horse. You rode it. Why did you ride it if you didn't know what it was?"

"Seemed like the thing to do. Hmm. Names. How about _Mighty Steamed Fruit?"_

"Link... no."

As it turns out, Link is terrible at naming things. After about an hour, they settle on _Light._

\---

Link does not remember how awkward it is to have two people ride a horse at the same time. Especially while one of them is mostly naked.

She distracts herself from the bare back in front of her with the Sheikah Slate.

"Why is the Shrine of Resurrection orange? How did you get out?"

"Oh, the place where I woke up? There was a hole in one of the corners, I crawled out and climbed the mountain. Why's it called that?"

"Why's it called the Shrine of Resurrection? It resurrects people."

"What's 'resurrect' mean exactly?"

"You know, brings them back from the dead."

"I _died?"_

\---

"Impa!"

"Link? _Princess?"_

In 100 years, Zelda has never seen Impa so surprised.

"Hello, it's been a while... Link here woke up less than a week ago. I believe you have some of our things? And some ways to recover his memories?"

"Yes, I do. A week ago? How are you here?"

She glances back at Link. He is staring in wonder at an apple. He's still naked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea."

\---

Impa gives them some money and they buy out the local stores. There's only one set of Hylian Armor and one set of Sheikah Gear, so she gives Link the Hylian set and goes to change in private.

When she comes back, Link has the shirt on correctly, the added armor on very incorrectly, no pants, and a boot on his head. It's covering his eyes.

She realizes that he is asleep. Like a cucco with it's head under it's wing.

\---

Link seems confused by pants. She tells him to think of them like long underwear. Somehow, this works.

\---

They come across a bokoblin. Link takes it down in three seconds flat.

How does someone who can't remember pants do that?

Link asks her what the grass is called. She tells him it's called "grass." He is shocked.

\---

"Purah? Why are you so small?"

"Why are _you_ so _alive?"_

Zelda gestures vaguely at Link.

\---

Link finds a butterfly and spends an hour following it. She spends an hour following him.

Link is so distracted by the butterfly that he walks straight into a lake.

"Link!"

She dives in after him. Does he still remember how to swim?

The water below her parts, and suddenly she's on his shoulders, him shaking water out of his hair.

"Oh! Zelda! Didn't notice you, sorry."

"It's alright, Link. I'm afraid we've lost the butterfly, though."

"Aw."

He looks briefly saddened, then perks back up.

"Ooh, is that what it's called? Butterfly? It's so pretty!"

"There's more than one kind! That was a Summerwing. My favorites are Winterwings..."

She talks about butterflies for another hour. The entire time, Link listens, captivated.

\---

"Oh, I know where all these photos are! Do you want to find these or the Divine Beasts first?"

"What's a Divine Beast?"

"They're enourmous mechanical beings. There's four of them."

"Sounds exciting!"

She stifles a laugh.

"Those first, then."

\---

The Zora Domain is drenched. The rain is constant and unyielding.

"Pardon me, but... are you two Hylians?"

"We... are..."

Link is open-mouthed. He says nothing.

After Sidon leaves- Sidon! Oh, how he's grown- Link leans over to her.

"Zel. Zeldaaa. That was a _fish person. "_

"A Zora," she tells him.

Divine Beast Vah Ruta is causing trouble, apparently. Raining on everyone's parade.

"Will you help us, heroes?"

Sidon is, after all this time, still so eager. When Link asks him what a crab is, he doesn't bat an eye.

\---

Link jerks back from Mipha's statue like it's struck him.

"Link?"

"I remember. Mipha, I... I _remember."_

Muzu grumbles something about this being convenient. Zelda doesn't bother paying attention.

"You do? That's wonderful!"

She offers him a hug in celebration. He accepts with enthusiasm.

He even puts on the Zora Armor correctly. She's so proud.

\---

"Hey, Zel, what's a 'lynel?'"

"Bad news."

Though, Link did defeat the Calamity. He could fight a lynel.

He can fight a lynel in less than a minute, it turns out.

He stares in confusion at the dropped items.

"What's this?"

"One of the lynel's hoofs."

"Ooh. Okay."

"You can beat a lynel that fast but you don't know what a hoof is?"

Link shrugs.

\---

Divine Beast Vah Ruta doesn't stop their approach. It sprays water into the atmosphere, otherwise completely still.

Zelda hasn't even had the chance to nock an arrow before Link has hit all four glowing points.

He never even got off Sidon’s back.

They enter the Divine Beast, and are greeted by...

"Mipha!"

"Link, Zelda, it's so wonderful to see you both..."

Mipha directs them through the puzzles. Some are easier than others, but none are too difficult.

They activate the final terminal, go to the main control unit, and free the Divine Beast.

There's no final challenge. No monster.

Mipha's spirit shuts down Vah Ruta. The Calamity is defeated, after all. There's no need for it.

"Princess," she asks, "what happened to Link?"

"He lost his memories. Most of them."

"Oh."

Link tells Mipha all the butterfly facts he remembers, most of which Zelda told him. She's suitably impressed.

\---

"Sister, it is so wonderful to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too, Sidon."

The siblings are catching up. Link has discovered elixirs. Every time he makes something, he goes "Ooo..." as though he's discovered something magical.

"You're leaving?"

"Not forever, little brother, but I would like to travel with my old companions. I'll come back, I promise."

Sidon hugs his sister. It's useful that she's a ghost- if Mipha was alive, he'd have to crouch down to reach her.

Link burns himself touching fire. Again. Mipha heals the burn, and he looks at her like she hung the moon.

"Just like I remember," he says. Mipha beams.

\---

"What's that?"

"Lava."

"What's it taste like?"

"Bad, Link, don't eat it."

He pouts. Zelda asks Mipha to keep an eye on him.

\---

"PRINCESS!"

Zelda tackles Link. He's about six inches from the lava.

"Lava is like liquid fire. It will burn you."

"Are you sure?"

"Very!"

\---

"What's that?"

"It's fireproof elixir. Since we're going into Death Mountain, we need them."

Link downs the entire thing in one go. He wrinkles his nose.

"That was bad."

"It's supposed to be spread on your skin... that works too, I suppose."

\---

Link stares at the statue of Daruk.

"I think I remember him."

"That's great, Link!"

They're directed to a mine filled with lava. Zelda is planning how to get across it using wind.

Link jumps off the nearest cliff and uses one bomb to hit another bomb to catapult him across the gap. He does the same to return, now mildly singed.

Mipha heals him again. Zelda is beginning to consider that getting healed after every dangerous stunt will teach him some bad lessons.

Vah Rudania does nothing to stop their approach, so they climb aboard.

Daruk is delighted to see them. Link asks if it's possible to eat rocks. Daruk tells him it is.

\---

They access all the terminals and use the main control unit.

Daruk deactivates his Divine Beast and joins them on their new journey. He tells Link what his favorite kinds of rocks are.

Link demands to try at least one before they leave. To Zelda's horror, he actually eats it.

\---

Link squinted at the landing.

"I don't think I liked Revali."

Zelda leans on the fence by his side.

"What did you remember?"

"I think it was our first meeting."

"You told me about that. It's fair to dislike him."

\---

Revali is pissed to see Link. He's sharp, and rude, and Link informs him that these are apparently his only memorable traits.

"I don't know who you are, Bird Man, but you're loud and it's distracting. I'm trying to solve a puzzle here."

Revali sputters at him.

After activating the main control unit, his spirit appears.

"I suppose I might grace you with my presence."

Zelda raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you coming or not, Bird Man?"

_"Hey!"_

\---

"Ooh..."

"Ow!"

Link hesitates, pulling his hand back from the electric arrow, and then inevitably goes back in.

"Maybe this time..."

"Ow!"

"Miphaaaaa..."

Mipha ignores him. He has been doing this for an hour. She stopped forty minutes ago.

"Don't _touch_ the arrow, Link. It shocks you."

"Can it, bird-brain."

With this stunning display of competence complete, Link goes back to poking electricity.

"I miss Urbosa."

"We'll be seeing her soon, Princess."

\---

Vah Naboris, the final Divine Beast.

It's easily approachable as-is. Riju says it once shot lighting, but those days are over.

Still, the young chief puts on her recovered Thunder Helm to lead them to it.

Link looks at her. By now, Zelda can recognize a memory when she sees one.

"It's too big."

Riju makes an offended noise.

\---

"Little bird... and everyone else. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting."

"Oh, Urbosa... I've missed you."

\---

The final champion joins the group, and they begin the hunt.

They have a vote on what order to recover the memories in.

Urbosa and Daruk vote for going for whichever is closest.

Revali votes for remembering them backwards.

Mipha, Zelda, and Link himself vote for doing them in order.

\---

"You seemed very bored, Zel."

"That's because I was."

\---

"Well? Could I hear it?"

"I don't believe so, no."

"Oh! Link, you came to me after this. You couldn't hear it, no. You were quite upset, actually..."

"Really... thanks, Mipha."

\---

"That was rude."

"It was. I'm sorry, Link."

"Hug?"

She hugs him.

\---

"That was intense."

"Yes. Thank you, for saving me."

"Of course, Zel."

\---

"Wow. Did I do all of that?"

"You still could. I've seen you fight."

\---

"Did I ever try the frogs?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"I want to. Come on, help me catch one!"

Link eats the frog whole. Mipha gags. Revali offers her a sympathetic pat.

\---

"What did I say?"

"You didn't answer. What would you say now?"

"Yes. I would. If you'd be there with me."

"I would too."

\---

They have to enter the castle for the next. The halls are still and silent.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Can I punch your dad?"

She laughs.

\---

This time, he just hugs her.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing."

She hugs back.

"Thank you."

\---

"Your eighteenth birthday... didn't go well, did it."

"No. How did you know?"

"A hunch."

"It's your birthday too, you know."

"Wait, really?"

\---

"As far as birthday presents go, I think that's the worst."

"I agree."

Mipha snaps her fingers, as though she's realized something.

"We never got to give you your gifts!"

"Oh! It's quite alright, Mipha, I assure you..."

\---

Link sits down on the forest floor.

"I think," he says, slow, "I finally get it."

"Get what?"

"Why I was so mad. When I woke up. I was so _angry,_ and I didn't know why. I think I get it now."

"Hey," she whispers, "hug?"

He nods, so she hugs him.

He hugs back, at first with hesitation. Then it gets a bit more desperate, and he's clinging to her, and she can hear the sobs in her hair.

\---

They return to Kakariko, to reunite with Impa. There's a night of stories, and food, and happiness.

Impa shows Link the painting.

\---

She holds his hand while he remembers. When he finally comes to, she knows immediately. His hand tightens in her own.

He turns to her.

"I'm here," she promises, "you saved me. I'm here."

"And so am I," he says, voice trembling.

He reaches out his free hand to cup her face. His thumb wipes at a stray tear. She covers that hand with her own.

"We're here, Link. We made it."

\---

The champions hover around the pedestal, in various degrees of anticipation.

Link wraps his fingers around the Master Sword. Zelda stands at his back.

He draws it from the pedestal in one smooth motion.

He rests it against his forehead and gasps.

"Link? What is it?"

"What... what did you want to tell me?"

\---

"Happy birthday, Zel."

"And a happy birthday to you too, Link."

They offer each other boxes of about the same size.

Zelda opens hers first. It's a pendant, made mostly of sapphire. It depicts a Winterwing Butterfly.

"My favorite."

She is beginning to suspect they both went to Mipha for ideas.

Link's gift is also a pendant. This one is a Summerwing butterfly, and it's partially topaz. So that he'll stop shocking himself so much.

"My favorite, too. What a coincidence."

\---

It has been one year since Ganon was killed. It has been one year and one day since Link woke up.

They return to the Shrine of Resurrection. To register the travel point in the slate, and to appreciate the view.

"It's beautiful," Link offers, staring at the Castle.

"I bet I could get there in ten minutes."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhm. And you?"

"Nine minutes. Easily."

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> All that I write will eventually become Zelink fluff. It is... inevitable.


End file.
